hair dye
by McMuffin
Summary: AU story mainly focusing on hair dye... Addison-centric. ADDEX friendship/slight romance with ADDEK friendship. One-shot. Crack!fic.


**Set in Season 4... Addison's still there, Burke & Cristina are married, Gizzie never happened...**

"Surgical residents and attendings of SGH… I'm here to announce that as a… _bonding exercise, _the ten of you will be going to be camping for a month." The chief announced.

"WHAT?!" Everyone exclaimed. "A MONTH?"

"A month." The chief repeated, "It's not up to me, the board decided it…"

"What about our patients?" Derek asked.

"They will be taken over by the Mercy West doctors, if anything immediate comes up, you will be flown back here by helicopter."

"But-" Cristina tried to protest.

"No buts, it's final." The chief sighed, "As much as I don't want it to be." He reached behind him for a stack of booklets, "Here are your information packs about your daily tasks, tent groups and restrictions on items."

He handed each of them a booklet, and each of them scowled in return.

Addison skimmed over the list of things they weren't allowed to bring, nothing really affected her too much, ipods, TVs, guns, etc.

"Condoms?!" Mark screeched when he saw the list.

"Yes Dr. Sloan, we don't want any extra-curricular activities thank you very much." The chief said.

Mark's eyes could've practically bulged out of his head, Derek leaned over to him "Pack them anyway, man." He whispered and Mark grinned.

"It's not like any of us would want to sleep with you, Sloan." Cristina said dryly.

Mark however smirked and glanced at Addison and Izzie. They were probably the only two that he could get to sleep with. Callie was married, Meredith was with Derek and Cristina was married… that and she would probably rather kill him.

Derek noticed Addison was laughing at Mark's expense and he smirked when he saw one of the items on the list,

"Hair dye?" He said softly, causing Meredith and Izzie to groan… and Addison to scream.

"WHAT?" She yelled.

"Chill Adds, it's just a bit of regrowth." Callie said.

"Seriously?!" Addison exclaimed again, Derek was suppressing his laughter and going slightly red. Addison was glaring at him, and everyone else was looking confused.

"What-" Meredith started to say when he burst out in hysterics.

"Derek!" Addison yelled at him, "Don't you dare!"

"Ad-" Derek couldn't speak because he was laughing to hard.

"I will stab you with my shoe!" Addison glared at him.

"I…"

"You are mean Derek Christopher Shepherd." Addison said.

"Addie! Middle name!" He said, breaking his laughter.

"Mmph you were being mean." She muttered.

"I will get you, Barbie." He said evilly. She took off and ran out of the room with Derek chasing her.

"Uh… What the hell was that?" George asked and everyone looked at Callie, Addison's best friend.

"I have no idea." Callie shrugged.

They turned to look at Mark who held up his hands,

"Neither… I knew Derek hated his middle name being known… But the Addie thing…" He seemed just as confused as them.

Everyone in the room was trying to figure out what had just happened and why it had happened, especially the chief, when Addison ran back into the room and hid behind Alex.

"Protect me." She hissed to him and he chuckled.

"Addie-" Alex was cut off by Derek storming back in,

"Addison! How could you yell that to all the nurses?" He said and she crouched behind Alex, giggling softly.

"Shepherd, Montgomery." The chief said sternly, causing both of them to straighten up and look at him, "Will one of you please tell me _why _you're acting like you did as interns?"

His last statement caused all other occupants of the room to smirk, especially Alex.

"Richard… Why can't we have hair dye?" Addison asked him.

"It's on the list, I didn't make it Addie, take it up with the board." The chief said.

"Argh!" She said going back to stand between Alex and Callie.

Alex poked her. "What's the big deal?" He asked, still smirking.

"I'm not telling you Alex." She said looking straight ahead.

Izzie and George were looking at the Addison and Alex with frowns on their faces, Meredith was whispering to Derek about his middle name. Cristina and Burke were talking to the chief, and Callie was now asking Mark about the whole… _hair dye _thing.

"Aww, come on, please?" Alex pouted.

"No." Addison said looking at him.

"Why won't you tell us?" Callie and Mark said at the same time.

"No." She repeated firmly and locked eye contact with Derek who seemed just about busting to tell everyone what it was.

"Bitch." Callie joked, Addison grinned at her.

"Still not telling!"

"Argh." Callie huffed just as Addison's pager went off.

"I've got to go." Addison said, as she walked out she hissed to Derek, "Don't even think about it."

"Hey man, what was that about?" Mark asked Derek, "I've known you two how long and still have no clue?"

"Can't tell you Mark." Derek chuckled, "Addison will literally kill me with the nearest object she can find."

"Come on!"

"No, you'll find out in about a month…" He grinned evilly.

"Does this have anything to do with hair dye?" Alex asked, "Like… she can't let her natural brunette or red colour come through?"

"Something like that." Derek grinned, making them all intrigued.

.xXXx.

_One month later…_

"Babe you can't seriously wear that hat this whole camping trip… yeah it's cute, but c'mon." Alex said to Addison who was sitting in his lap.

"Yes I can! And I will." She nodded to emphasise her point.

"Fine." He rolled his eyes and wrapped his arms around her stomach. She'd been wearing this cute beanie with pompoms hanging off the sides for 3 weeks now to cover her hair.

All of a sudden a flock of birds flew overhead and one of them pooped right on Addison's beanie.

"Ewww!" She exclaimed.

"Going to take it off now?" He smirked a little.

"I hate you." She grumbled and pulled off the beanie.

"Oh…" Alex tried not to notice her hair.

"Don't say anything." She said.

"I'm not." He said defensively and pulled her to his chest, "I don't care."

"Really?" She asked.

"Mmm, I think you'd look good as-"

"Oh My God you're naturally blonde!" Mark exclaimed as he and the others returned from their hike, Addison and Alex had won yesterdays daily challenge and so, got to sit out from the hike.

"Ah!" Addison exclaimed when she saw everyone and buried her face in Alex's chest.

"Whoa, Addie… Never knew that." Callie said.

Derek was smirking. "Told ya to wait a month." He grinned.

"Shut up." Addison mumbled.

**So that was inspired partly by Write For The Soul's "****10 things you never knew about the SGH staff" And the fact that Kate Walsh is a natural blonde LOL. Completely pointless fic. XD  
**


End file.
